The New Family
by BobWhite
Summary: New family is transferred to Eureka and the daughter is a bit of a handful. Sorry, no more chapters. Started this back in high school and have lost track of what to write next.
1. The News

**Full Summary:**

A new family moves to Eureka. The father, a renowned scientist; the mother, a nurse; & the daughter, a hardcore street racer. What happens when a bunch of racing thugs show up in Eureka? Will problems arise? And what about the race that's supposed to happen just outside of Eureka? What will the sheriff do to try and stop the race?

**The News:**

Everything had ended up horribly. My father had been asked to move to Eureka & he was going. My mom went with him to get everything moved into the house. The trailers were packed full of our stuff, including one of my 10sec. cars. My parents disapproved of my hobby of racing cars but they refused to get into an argument with me anymore.

They had told me that I could still keep in touch with my boys whenever I wanted to. My stuff was packed into the back of my car, the passenger's seat & my trunk. My parents were taking with that car with them because at the moment it didn't run & I still had to work on it. I had my Ford F-350 painted black with purple, blue & orange flames shooting backwards from the engine. It was lifted about 6" from the wheels & my other 10sec. car was in the trailer with the rest of my racing gear. The rest of the really important stuff (to me) was in the bed of my truck, covered up.

My father gave me a warning: "DO NOT come into town with your music blaring…or else."

His warnings never meant much because he had no ground over me. My mother was the only one that knew how to deal with me. But moving to Eureka meant that I was going to be forced to go to school with a bunch of underage scientists who acted way too smart & nerdy & I hated both. No way was I going to school with those kids. My parents were in Eureka for two days when I ventured up from California.


	2. Arriving In Eureka

**Arriving In Eureka:**

The boys were behind me as I drove towards Eureka, Oregon. None of them had ever heard of Eureka & neither had I until I was being forced to move there. My music was blaring & I didn't worry about my father because he didn't…couldn't control me.

We continued on the road, when we all of a sudden went through some kind of force field. All of us stopped once we got through. We opened our doors, got out & looked at each other. I grabbed my cell right as a cop drove up.

"Can I help you folks?" _she asked._

"Yeah, I'm moving here. And what did we just go through?" I asked.

"You're moving here, huh? So what's your name?"

"My father was transferred here. You may know him; he's the new scientist, Dr. Jackson. My name is Roni Jackson, his daughter. Now can you answer my question?" _I said._

"It's a cloaking device to keep outsiders out. But since you're here, you might as well follow me. And if those guys aren't moving here as well, they can just turn around right now and leave the way they came. By the way, my name is Jo. You can call me Jo."

"My boys are staying with me. They're going to help me move in, Jo. They're staying!"

"Fine, follow me. Mrs. Jackson is working at the clinic, so we'll stop there first."

"Fine!" _I exclaimed._

We got back in our vehicles, Jo turned around & we followed her jeep into town. I had turned my music back up. I was listening to a mix; the song on right now was "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven. Dejon [Day-jhon] radioed over & I picked up the talkie.

"What?" _I asked._

"You think your moms is going to be happy to see us?" _Dejon asked._

"Yeah right! She & dad hate this racing hobby of mine but at least I get paid. She likes you, Dejon, but the others, not so much. Look, we've got to stick together or else. You know what I mean?"

"We know what you mean, Roni." _King answered._

We stopped talking as we entered the town of Eureka. I turned my music down, knowing that these people couldn't comprehend it. They wouldn't be able to comprehend what we did for a living either but we didn't care, none of us did. We loved to race & didn't care what other people thought about us.


End file.
